


Krispy Kreme

by bluetears07



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Krispy Kremes, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetears07/pseuds/bluetears07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scud’s affinity for Krispy Kreme doughnuts gets him in to a little trouble with Deacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krispy Kreme

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written: 2005

The tediously repetitive tune pouring from the elevator’s speakers, dominating the would-be silence, was all that Deacon could focus on as he flipped distractedly through the several letters and even a package that he had just picked up from the first floor mailbox. Several strands of gelled hair skidded over the ashen skin of his forehead as his head, on its own accord, began to bops slightly in time with the music. A nearly spent cigarette was dangling from his lips, wispy plumes of smoke leaking out the corner of his mouth whenever he exhaled. His tapered fingers slid over the folded paper, pushing a few frivolous bills concerning his network of clubs out of the way to be attended to later. It was only when the quiet electronic chime sounded over the notes, signifying the elevator had reached the top floor, that Frost looked up from his pile of mail.

Metallic doors slid open to reveal the brightly illuminated corridor leading to the living room. Soles of designer shoes clicking against dark marble, he walked down the hallway to the set of double doors. Arms full, Deacon turned to press his back against the thick frosted glass, sectioned off by intersecting black crossbars. Stepping through the doorway, the vampire felt a gentle gust of fresh wind tug at the delicate fabric of his open shirt. The calming noise of lapping water gliding over polished marble sounded as if it had been intensified. He glanced up to see that the huge metal shutters spanning across the far wall were open, leading out onto the rooftop patio that was complete with Frost’s own waterfall. City’s illuminated skyline, backed by the inky black night sky, dotted with both dimly faded and shinning stars, was completely visible. As he took a few steps in side the living room, he noticed the lone figure sitting on the marble walkway separating the inside pond from the outdoor pool.

Satisfied with the uncommonly tranquil image before him, Frost continued silently towards the thick walkway. Scud had never fared very well in a quiet setting whereas Frost thrived in tranquility, a reason why he usually avoided going to clubs, vying to stay at his own more temperate parties. His attention was pulled back to the mail as he paused to toss several of the bills onto the side table flanking the leather couch. A few letters and the FedEx package still clutched in his hands, he turned to where Scud sat silently. The human’s head was moving in time to the beat of some music only he could hear, a hazy smoke floating around him, dissipating quickly as soon as the breeze caught it. Loose pants rolled up to his knees, Scud sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the walkway, kicking lazily in the cool water, creating small swirls. The human’s palms were pressed flat against the cold surface behind him; head tipped back looking up at the stars. A gray loose fitting fleece vest that looked like it had not been washed since Frost had found him, hung off the human’s otherwise naked shoulders. Deacon walked calmly onto the pathway, treading slowly, piercing eyes never leaving the printed letters, he found himself standing beside the sitting young man.

“Hey, Deac, this techno shit’s pretty sweet.” Scud commented with a smile, voice muffled as he spoke around the lit toke clutched between his lips. Ever since waking up in Deacon’s modern version of a coffin that night an hour ago, the human had been content to riffle through the vampire’s CD collection and listen to the pulsing beat as he watched the calm sky shifting overhead. He pulled his wraparound headphones away from his ears, placing them along side the Discman, as he glanced up at Frost. The vampire looked as if he had not heard a single word the man had said to him. He watched silently as Deacon pulled the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it into the pool before tearing open one of the letters none too carefully. Slightly unnerved by the mood radiating from Deacon’s body language, Scud pulled his eyes away from the man’s face, choosing instead to stare at the vast expanse of midnight sky.

Still reading the subtly condescending invitation from Dragonetti to some stuffy Council meeting concerning his night clubs, Deacon bent at the waist and plucked the joint from his pet’s lips. Calmly straightening back up, he took a long drag from it, holding the smoke in his lungs until it burned, licking up his throat to be exhaled. Finally finished with carding through the letters, Frost cast his gaze on the FedEx box. After dropping the opened letters onto the dry walkway beside his feet and taking another drag off of the joint, the vampire turned his gaze to the sender’s address in the upper left hand corner of the package. Strange, he did not recognize it. Next, his eyebrows shot up in a state of pure shock and surprise, reading the name on the front of the cardboard box, printed in thick bold script: **Josh Frohmeyer**. Piercing eyes shifted slowly away from the package. He glanced down at the young man who was now making patterns in the clear liquid. Just who the fuck did this _human_ think he was? However, to Deacon’s muted amusement, his pet seemed to be trying to get one of the many rubber ducks floating in the small pool to bob over to where he could reach it, intending to toy with it as he waited for Deacon to turn his attention back on him.

“Mr. Frohmeyer, you have a package.” Frost said in a mocking tone, the drugs taking effect, almost bursting the bubble of anger that was rising in his throat. He pressed the box against the human’s chest as the young man’s head whipped around to look at his master, a faint tint flushing the back of his neck and tips of his ears. Deacon sat down on the marble, kicking his legs out behind Scud’s back before laying down on the cool surface. His expectant face positioned close to the human’s right side so he could see the man’s face as well as the package. As soon as Scud had looked at the box a quiet sound of appreciation escaped his lips. Instantly the human’s finger began to tug anxiously at the tab marked ‘ **Pull**.’

“What is it?” Deacon asked coolly, his voice muted by the thick smoke accompanying his words. Rolling onto his side, his midsection pressed against the human’s back, palm cupping his own jaw as his elbow pressed against the marble. His left hand tangled in the strands of hair at the nape of Scud’s neck, deft fingers running over the dark locks as he waited for his pet to respond to his inquiry, seemingly caught up in tearing open his package. The twinge of anger he had felt surge through his body moments before was gone completely, evident in Frost’s silent patients. However, no matter the intoxicant, Deacon was still intimidating, just more lax with his demands of obedience from others and mild-mannered.

“Krispy Kremes.” Scud whispered in an almost reverent tone of voice as he pulled the white and green decorated box free from the larger FedEx packaging. His fingers seemed to tremble with anticipation as the tips brushed over the red lettering that made up the logo on the side of the rectangular box. Licking his lips as he opened the box, Scud took a deep inhale of the sweet scent of sugary pastries. Fingers dipping inside and plucking one of the doughnuts, making depressions in the soft pastry, Scud grinned. Before he took the first bite he paused and noticed he had not heard any sound of comprehension come from his master laying behind him. Scud pulled his focus away from the succulent glazed doughnut grasped delicately in his fingers to find Frost’s puzzled face staring up at him. “The single most heavenly doughnut every to be created by man,” he elaborated before turning back to the precious treat.

Teeth sinking into the yielding glaze and through to the fluffy dough, Scud’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he slumped back. Pressing against Deacon’s chest, Scud forced the vampire to roll once more onto his back. The back of his head now pressed against forearm, Deacon looked up at the stars glistening against the night sky. ‘ _Who needs the fucking sun…’_ A low hum of pleasure reverberated in Scud’s chest as he took another large bite. The sweet pastry seemed to melt on his tongue as he licked the corners of his lips for any wayward flecks of lucid glaze. Smiling at the display of pure satisfaction before him, Frost pulled the joint from his lips, fixing it between his middle and forefinger. Gently tracing the slope of Scud’s cheekbone to bring attention to his touch, Deacon pressed the toke to his pet’s receptive mouth. Thumb still caressing Scud’s cheek, the vampire felt a little bit of glaze at the corner of Scud’s mouth that had been neglected. Devious as ever, one fingertip swiped at the viscous sugar before slipping inside to be enveloped by the warm recesses of Scud’s mouth. He felt the tongue lick slowly at the glaze covering the tip of his finger just before the tell-tale slippery glide of teeth nipped at his flesh. Pulling his fingers away he drew the joint back to his own lips while Scud took another bite, almost finished with the doughnut.

“My mom sends ‘em to me sometimes.” Scud said casually, speaking around the large mouth full. The smoke that had been swirling in Frost’s lungs spewed from his lips and nose in a sporadic torrent as he choked. Attempting to regain his composure, Frost sat up, leaning back on his elbows, looking down at Scud’s upturned face. For a moment, Scud felt a surge of fear make his pulse jump. But it quickly faded as he saw the startled look on Frost’s, coupled with the amused glint rimming his piercing eyes.

“Your mother has my address?” Deacon asked breathlessly, eyebrows lost beneath the vampire’s styled bangs. Mind slightly fogged over, Frost had no idea how to react to this discovery. If it were possible, Scud would have sworn that Frost’s skin paled even further as the human nodded.

“Well, yeah Deac. How else could she send ‘em to me?” Scud added the cheeky comment with a mocking grin, turning his face to look at his master. Eyes narrowed, Frost smirked back with a sneer, intentionally baring his glinting fangs. A few moments passed in silence before Deacon felt his mind clearing, though like always whenever he bummed a smoke off of Scud a more playful aftershock surged through his body. Scud could sense the change and looking away from Deacon, the human stared up at the sky, his voice taking on a strange tone. “She knows about you.” ‘ _Fuck, sound like a sentimental pussy._ ’ Scud thought before plundering on after choking down one of the last bites of his Krispy Kreme. “Except, erm,” he stumbled over his words as he tried to explain to his master exactly what he had told his mother. Anxiously he placed the box of doughnuts off to the side, taking one more and taking a large bite; anything to distract him from the strange look on Deacon’s eerily calm face. “She thinks you’re a chick and, well, ya know, human, of course.” Before Scud knew what hit him his entire body was submerged in cool water, swirling around him and pulling at his clothing. ‘ _Too far, fuck buddy.’_ Deacon thought with a low sadistic laugh spilling from his ashen lips. He had bucked the young man off his body with one sharp thrust of his hips, right into the pool.

“Fuck, man.” Scud gasped as he surfaced, pushing his long strands of his hair out of his eyes. The heavy fabric of his vest weighing him down as he tried to tread water, the human pulled it off and tossed it onto the dry walkway next to the abandoned box of Krispy Kremes. He still had yet to figure out the enigma that was Deacon Frost after only a few months under his protection, and seeing as how he was floundering in the rooftop pool he knew he was not doing so well.

‘ _No more fucking weed for you, D._ ’

“Scared to tell mum you like vampire cock?” Frost asked with a domineering smirk, voice both hot and cold, setting the blood coursing through Scud’s veins running with liquid fire. The tight fabric of black pinstriped pants clung to Deacon’s thin hips as he twisted around to face his pet. Body angled towards Scud, lying on the edge of the pool, the vampire watched as the human, sputtering, swam closer to the ledge. Scud placed his elbows on the marble and stared at Frost.

“Not so much the vampire bit, seeing as how she wouldn’t believe me.” Scud rationalized with a small smile as his fingers traced over the vampire’s pale lower lip, slipping inside is mouth to glide over the slick fangs. “But as for the cock…” He trailed off, leaning towards Frost before the vampire wrapped a hand around the back of the man’s head, pushing against the soft flesh as he devoured the proffered lips; taking what was rightfully his to possess. Scud could feel the fingers digging into his flesh as the vampire deepened the kiss, tongue demanding entrance. Frost could still taste the sugary sweet flavor of the pastries Scud had been eating moments before lacing the human’s lips. “Just a little,” he whispered against Deacon’s lips as he pulled away. A haughty grin spread over Frost’s lips as he slid into the pool, the cool water slipping over his lithe body. Delicate fabric fell from his shoulders, floating in the water for a moment before sinking to the bottom of the pool to later be swept up by the artificial waterfall. The tip of his forefinger pressed against Scud’s lips as he stared straight into the human’s soul.

“There are things far worse out there to be scared of, Josh.” His unnaturally chilled breath licked at the beads of water clinging to his cheek. One hand grasped Scud’s shoulder and pressed him against the marble side of the pool. The look in Frost’s eyes was purely predatory.

“For example?” Scud challenged, cocking an indignant eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

“Me.”


End file.
